I Can't Swim
by TrampledRose
Summary: Nico's embarrassing secret gets out to his seven friends in the most humiliating way possible! One friend in particular, though, shows very special attention to this fact. How in Hades could THIS go wrong? Perico. Yaoi. Rated T for safety!
1. And I'll Prove It

**_Hello! I will say, I am up to date with movies, books, and even the Heroes Of Olympus, now, (just gotta get to Blood Of Olympus) and I will probably spoil a lot for y'all._**

**_This is DEFINITY a Perico. I love them! The thought never accured to me until Mark Of Athena. I love anything with the Big Three-some! I have many little one shots planned. I hope I can satisfy your Perico needs!_**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

And I'll Prove It

~Nico's P.O.V.~

They were holding hands again.

Percy and Annabeth, in their own little world, her leaning on his chest, gazing in each other's eyes, not even realizing Hazel trying to get Percy's attention.

"Percy!" She shouted. He jumped a little and looked up and her. All seven - plus me - were sitting by the burned out campire at Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the afternoon.

Why was I here anyway? The sun was beating down on us, I was _sweating_, for Olympus' sake, and I never, ever sweat. I want to go inside my cabin, my I could train a little? I'm not sure what I wanna do, but Hazel told me to come with her, to get me 'tanned'.

"Yeah?" Percy said, sounding like a idiot. I sat as far away from the group - mostly him - as possible.

"Don't you think we should all go into the lake for a little bit?" Hazel repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! That sounds fun. We totally should." I could practically read his mind. _'If it means I get to see Annabeth in her bikini, then sign me up!'_

I felt bile in my throat.

"Everyone, let's go get our swimsuits!" Piper squeaked, running off. Jason watched her go for a second, then looked at the rest of the group, then also ran off.

Everyone slowly despersed, and soon, me and Hazel were in the cabin. I plopped down on my bed. Hazel shuffled through her trunk, pulling out a bright yellow bikini, and started putting it on.

"Aren't you getting ready, Nico?" She peaked at me out of the corner of her eye. I stared at the ceiling.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because..." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Because why?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay? I... I can't swim..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well... you can just put your legs in, or something."

I let out a loud sigh. "Hazel..."

"Please? For me?" She came over and poked my leg, now fully changed.

"...Fine."

I ended up changing into black swimshorts, skulls on the right side of them. I thought they were suitable for the grim occasion. But, if it made Hazel happy, I'll do it.

We grabbed towels - mine matching my bathing suit, hers matching hers - and met up with Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy at the lake. Everyone had their towels on, and I felt uncomfortable standing by Percy without a shirt on. His stomach tensed as he started to speak.

"I talked to the Nyaids, and they said we could swim."

Everyone whooped, but let Percy continue.

"But only for an hour."

No one said anything. No complaining, knowing that would make them mad, and possibly make them change their mind.

"But let's go!"

Everyone dropped their towels, first looking at their respectful partners, then the girls checked out each other bathing suits, guys complimenting each other's build. Mostly Franks'.

I kept my eyes down as I dropped my towel a little late. As soon as I felt eyes on me, I regetted it. I ended up checking out the girls' bathingsuits, just for something to do.

Piper wore a bright pink bikini. Annabeth wore a blue one-piece. How was that attractive? Whatever.

I looked at the guys. Leo had on red, with gears on one side. Jason, blue, with lighting on the left side. Franks were camoflage, of course. Guys were so uncreative. And Percy's were-

No. Stop looking at Percy. I shifted my gaze back to myself, and felt self-concious. I really shouldv'e stayed in the cabin...

Suddenly, Jason dived in. Everyone was rushing forward to the dock, and jumping. Almost on each other. Then they were splashing, shreiking, laughing. The guys continued jumping off the docks, so I didn't wanna sit there in the way. I sat on the side, half my calfs emmersed in water. It felt so nice I was tempted to just drown in it. It might be worth it.

Then I saw Percy looking at me from ten feet away. I just my eyes on my calfs and swung my legs a little.

Then he came over to jump.

"Hey, you should come over where we are."

"No chance." I said, a little too harshly. He frowned, but jumped anyway.

When he came back up, his expression seemed pained. My heart skipped a beat.

"Crap. I think I twisted my ankle. Ow, ow, ow." He swam akwardly toward to dock again, then reached out for me.

"Give me a hand?"

I had a sudden flashback of a cliff, me reaching out my hand, only for him to tell me away. Fall.

I felt color drain from my face (Or whatever color I had) then reached out and grabbed my forearm a little.

I shouldv'e known it was a trick.

I was suddenly yanked, rather roughly, into the water.

"Ah!" Then I was fully immersed.

I started flailing, shreiking, just trying to get back to the surface. It seemed Percy was trying to get me back up too, touching and grabbing. But that just made me panick more. Out of air, I went limp and allowed him to pull to the surface, where I gasped and coughed. His strong hands gripping my sides, keeping me above water, I tried to grab the dock's edge, but I was too far away. He moved me toward the dock and I grabbed it, pulling myself up. I was done coughing, if that counted for anything. I know it didn't.

I ran to my towel and covered myself, then risked a glance behind me. All activity stopped. Everyone was watching me. Hazel gave me a sympathetic look. The rest were surprised. Shocked. Confused.

Suddenly, Percy said, "You can't swim."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I growled. My cheeks were hot. He opened his mouth to say something else but I ran to my cabin. I shoved myface in the pillow and screamed. Then I laid there just like that. Until a knock sounded on the door.

Hmm... this is gonna be long than I expected. So, I'll make it a chapter story! But just two or three. Sorry for the cliffy! Review please! ~TrampledRose


	2. And I Don't Wanna Learn

**_Well! Last chapter went well. Glad for it, too! Here is the second installment to I Can't Swim._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

And I Don't Wanna Learn

~Nico's P.O.V.~

I said nothing as it opened anyway. I knew the only one brave enough to come in Hades' cabin was Hazel, so I stayed still. The bed shifted slightly to the left, and suddenly I was being poked on the side. I grunted.

"Stop it, can't you see I'm dying?" I sighed and turned my head to the right. "I can't believe everyone saw that. You saw it. _Percy_ saw it. How could I have been so careless, Hazel? I feel like an idiot."

"Why would it matter if I saw it?" Said a voice I did not expect to hear.

And Percy Jackson was the only one stupid enough to enter the Hades' cabin.

I shot up and away from him, only to fall off the edge of the bed.

"Oof!" I stood quicky. "What are you-?"

"I was checkin' on you. Take me away, officer." He looked amused and put his hands out as if to be cuffed.

He had his towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair was almost entirely dried, but seeing him on my bed seemed to make me nervous, somehow.

"Get off my bed. Your wet." Was my responce. He stood, but moved over to me. I stood as still as I could, slightly intimitated. "What do you what, Percy?"

He grinned at me. "You." My heart missed few beats. I couldn't even respond, I was in so much shock. "Tomorrow morning, at seven. Meet me at the lake."

"Why?" Was all I could get out.

His grin widened. "Here's a hint." He picked a box up from my bed and handed it to me. I stood gaping at him for a moment, befor I opened the box.

Arm floaties. And a body tube. Deflated, and waiting. I looked up at Percy's stupid cute grinning face and curled my lip.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I growled.

"Nope. I will teach you how to swim. I _will_, I say!" He raised a finger high in the air, a determined look on his face. I closed the box and shoved it into his stomach.

"No way in Hades, Jackson." I said. His ego seemed to shrink. "Get out of my room."

"Aww, that's no way to act!" He poked my stomach and my heart faltered again. "Please?"

He put on a puppy face, widening his eyes and bowing his head.

My breath stopped altogether at the sensuality of it.

"Fine." I said breathlessly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yay!" He jumped up and hugged me. And just when I catch my breath, too! Ugh!

"See you tomorrow." He said as he ran out. And I could breath again, however ragged and faltering.

How am I going to get out of this?

The next morning was Sunday, so everyone was sleeping in. Exept me. I snuck out of my cabin with the floats and my towel, wearing my swim shorts and a shirt. Percy was waiting for me, swim trunks and shirt on. He smiled at me as I approached.

"I knew you'd come."

"Shut up."

"Alright, then, wanna get started?"

"Um, I guess."

"Great." He started taking his shirt off. Slowly, and streching every muscle possible as the shirt lifted over his shoulders. I looked away before Percy could catch me staring. I also took off my shirt, hesitatly, then looked back at Percy.

He was staring at me.

My breath stopped as he blushed, looking slightly baffled, and looked away. Then he cleared his throat.

"So, I got permission to use the lake for a while." I didn't respond, letting myself calm down. "Um, so should we start?"

I nodded. He also nodded, and turned awkwardly to the water. He started walking in, and turned around to me once the water was level to his shoulders.

"So, I want you to join me. Don't think of the water, just concentrate on me."

_That shouldn't be too hard._ I thought with a blush. I took a deep breath, and started foward. I couldn't help it. I felt the water rising, and by the time it was to my knees, my heart was racing.

"Nico, look at me." I looked up and met his eyes, only to look away. "Don't be embarrassed. Look only at my eyes." I'd rather die. But I looked up and met his eyes. Water forgotten, I walked foward, and he smiled at me. A kind, genuine smile. Everything else in the world drowned out - no pun intended - and I tunneled in on his eyes. I took one step, then another. His eyes slowly turned more concentrated, until suddenly I realized the light seemed more dulled in them.

"Don't freak out." He said so softly, I almost missed what he actually said. I looked around, to see I was underwater. My heart started racing, but I stayed calm.

"How-?"

"Son of Poseidon, remember? It's an air bubble." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes, my heart speeding up more and more. If he loses his concentration for a second, the water would close in...

"Okay, I get it, Show Off. Stop now. Get us back." I said in a rush. My breath started stuttering. He shook his head.

"First order of business: get over the fear part." I started hypervenilating.

"Percy, I am not joking, _please_!" I whined. I moved forward and grabbed his shoulders wildly, with intention to kill.

"It's alright, Nico, I won't let you drown." He wrapped his arms around my slight frame, and instantly I froze. The firm chest I was trying so hard not to stare at was pressed against me. Suddenly, I was bitter. This boy, that took nothing seriously, was so _oblivious_. I pushed away and glared at him. He frowned slightly, before averting his gaze.

"I'm not scared, Percy. Bring us back." I said darkly. Sure, I was lying, but he didn't notice. Which only made my anger worse. But I guess I was always a good actor; I hid my true self my whole life.

The bubble raised above surface and toward the shallow area, before bursting. I gasped as I fell to my stomach in the water. I glared at Percy again, who still hadn't looked at me. He looked guilty. I softened.

"Percy? I'm sorry for freaking out. I didn't mean to upset you."

"T-that's not it." He looked like a kicked puppy. I licked my lips nervously and looked away.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked as softly as I could.

He looked up and I met his eyes. He looked desperate. "Why do you hate me, Nico?"

I was so thrown off guard, it took me a moment to respond. "What?"

"Is it because I'm dating Annabeth?" My breath stopped. Oh gods...

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Please, Nico, everyone knows you like her. Is that why you hate me? Because I'm in the way?" I was so relieved, I almost laughed.

"Percy, I don't hate you. And I totally don't like Annabeth. Why would you think that?"

"Because of the way you look at me. You just glare. And I know we have some trouble in our past, but, you told me you were over that." I flinched slightly. "And you're just angry at me all the time. I swear, if you tell me what bothers you, I'll change it."

"Percy. Stop. You're- You're wrong." I croaked. "I don't hate you. I don't like Annabeth. And there's nothing you could do about changing. You don't need to. You're perfect."

His eyes flicked to mine, half grateful, half startled.

"Um, thanks, Nico. I guess."

_Fuck, oh gods, I'm so gonna kill myself..._"Yeah." The blush on my cheeks wouldn't fade. I looked for shadows out of the corner of my eye.

"So, um, are you ready to try that again?"

"No." I said, rather harshly. He looked down again. "I mean, no. Um, can we be done for today?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I nodded once and turned with him as we went to our towels. I made sure not to face him, so I could insure I wouldn't cheat myself.

Campers were starting to come out of their cabins, looking at us weirdly. I moved to the nearest shadow, before stopping. I felt eyes on the back of my head.

I sighed. "Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I hate you. I just... don't get along with others. I'm not so sure how to talk to people like I should. But, Hazel's working with me. So, I'm trying, okay?"

"Okay." I'm not too sure how he sounded, but he sounded happy. With that, I fell into the shadows, thinking, _I came way too close to telling him._

Sorry this took so long. I juggle a lot of things. Plus I've recently had a sticky break-up. But reviews help remind me to get over it. So don't be shy! ~TrampledRose


	3. But I Can Float And Run!

**_Well! Not too sure what I'm doing now, but I have an idea of sorts. So, let's try this out!_**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

But I Can Float . . . And Run!

~Nico's P.O.V.~

I lay facedown on my bed, trying to sleep as Hazel rushes around. She was getting early breakfast with Frank, and she's freaking out, running around without proper coverage.

"Nico, please! Can you just look up right fast?" I looked up at the crazed girl standing in the middle of the room. "Tell me; should I wear the yellow dress," She held up a yellow sleeveless to her body. "or -"

There was a knock on the door. Hazel shreiked and dived behind her bed.

"I'm not ready, come back later!"

"Hazel, is Nico in there?" Said a familiar voice. Hazel glanced at me and twitched her head to the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Percy, what are you doing here? This early?" I asked groggily. He smiled brightly, as if the unholy hour was nothing to him.

"I thought you'd do this. I knew you'd assume we weren't swimming today." He scolded half-heartedly. "But don't think you're getting out of this." He looked at me with wide, warning eyes, but I stared him down until he shrunk away, looking down. "That is, if you wanted to. We could wait a little longer, if you need to."

I chuckled, unable to hide my grin. "It's fine, Percy. We can. Let me get ready." Before he could respond, I closed the door.

After I was in slightly damp shorts and a towel over my shoulder, I twisted the knob. Then turned back to a wild Hazel.

"I . . . I like the yellow dress." She froze and looked at me. I met her eyes. "You look stunning in yellow." Then I walked out.

Percy waited for me by the lake. I tried to be silent and slow, trying to waste as much time as possible. But he turned and spotted me, smiling.

"Took you long enough!" He said as I got close. I offered a half-smile, then looked at the water. I remembered the small bubble, where I was stuck with him. So close . . .

I shook my head. "So, what do we do today? Hold me under?"

"No, silly! I was thinking about working on floating. It's really easy, and even you could do it." He grinned and nudged me slightly.

I scowled. "Are you saying I'm bad at this? 'Cause I'm gonna get better. Trust me. I just need to learn."

Percy blinked at me. "That - that was a joke."

"Oh. Sorry." I blushed, slightly embarrassed.

He smiled amusedly at me.

After a little more joking, we entered the water. We stayed in the shallow end. He went backward, and spread his arms and legs. He closed his eyes, and I couldn't help it. My eyes roamed.

"Look at my form, here. It's really easy."

_Oh, trust me, I am. _I blushed. He sat up and looked at me.

"Now you try."

"Do I have to?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and laid back. I went too far and my head went under. I panicked and scrambled up. "I - I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'll help you. Lay back, slower." I eyed him for a moment, then laid back. I felt his hand on the small of my back and stiffened slightly. "Go on. I got you." I took a breath and raised my legs. His other hand steadied them, so that I was laid out in front of him. He held me far from him.

I looked at him, fearful. "Don't drop me."

He grinned. "Your lack of faith wounds me. It's okay, I've got you." He gave me a kind smile, and my breath faltered in the slightest. I don't think he noticed.

He let me stay that way for a while, every now and then his fingers twitching. Then he spoke. "Alright Nico, put your arms out, and spread your legs. I've got you." I did as I was told. My hand brushed his bicep, and I swallowed hard. "Now, this will be really easy, okay? I'm going to let go of you, but my hands will be right under you, okay? So close, you'll barely know the difference."

His hands slowly removed themselves from my back. My heart dropped slightly; I had started to enjoy the touch.

"Nico." I opened my eyes after a minute, to see him holding up his hands, smiling at me. "You're floating." My heart rate sped up, but in a good way. I was proud, a little.

That's when things took the worst possible turn.

He let me stand up, and I swayed slightly. He held into me, drawing me in for a hug.

"I told you you could do it." I smiled slightly and allowed myself a moment in his arms. But it was a moment too long. "Um, Nico . . . what's that?"

"What's what?" I asked, confused.

"That, Nico." He pressed his body forward slightly, and to my horror, things had happened. My man-part had stirred.

"Oh, that?" I asked faintly, shrinking back. "That's - um . . ."

"Nico," He asked lowly. He looked at me, mainly shocked. "Are you -?"

"No!" I shouted. "No, I'm not! I'm not! You have to believe me, Percy! I'm - I'm normal!" I knew my performance wasn't convincing, but I was too hysterical to care. He just looked at me, stunned, and most likely disgusted. Tears stung my eyes. "I'm not . . ."

"Nico, I don't believe you. That there was proof." He said sternly. "And it's -"

"Stop!" I screamed. I knew what he was gonna say. _Unacceptable. _I was raised on that word, for that meaning. I didn't need to hear it again.

"Nico -"

"No!"

"Calm down!"

"Never!"

"Nico!" He took a step forward before I could react. His hands, usually gentle, held tightly into my shoulders. I shrunk down and did the unthinkable.

I slapped Percy Jackson.

He stumbled back, surprised, and I scrambled out of the water as fast as I could, then grabbed my towel and went through the tree's shadow.

I landed on my bed, and I continued to scream and cry. Never had I been so glad Hazel wasn't with me.

After a while, I tried to silence myself. I dug my fingernails into my palms, squeezing as hard as I could. Until I couldn't feel the embarrassment. Until all I felt was pain. When I opened my hand, blood dripped down into the matress. I did this again and again, until I felt sleepy. Until I could barely stay concious. Then someone came in.

"Nico! Stop!" Said the demigod.

Oohh, who's this mystery charactor? Who's gonna help the frightened boy? Review and find out! ~TrampledRose


	4. And I Never Wanna See You Again Anyways!

_**I know that I cliffhanged, sorry. But it's my talent. Though it angers you guys, it inspires me. It helps me wanna write more. So, without father ado, here is the next chapter!**_

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_I Can't Swim_

And I Never Wanna See You Again Anyways!

~Jason's P.O.V.~

"Nico! Stop!" I shouted as I burst through the door.

The boy, surrounded by blood, looked up at me dazedly as I wrapped my arms around his slight form.

"J - Jason?" He asked quietly. He slumped into me, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, Nico. It's okay." I rubbed his back in hopefully comforting circles.

"He knows, Jason." He whispered. "Percy -"

"I know. And it's okay. I'm going to take you to the Big House. They'll help you." I started to pick him up, but he gripped my sleeve, surprisingly strong, for his state.

"No one needs to know about this." He swooned slightly, but held my gaze. "Especially Chiron."

I nodded slightly. "Okay. Then I have a friend in the Apollo cabin. I can get you there, instead."

"No." He said faintly, but he began slumping again. "No one."

"Sorry, Nico, no choice." I picked him up bridal style and brought him to the cabin.

"Hmm . . . what happened?" Sunny asked.

"Nails." I answered. I tried to keep it at that.

Sunny gave me a questioning look, but didn't push it.

"Is he awake?" She nudged the small boy slightly. His eyebrows twitched slightly, but I knew he was under. She nodded. "Alright. This shouldn't take long. Give me about five minutes and he'll barely have scars."

"Thanks, Sunny. I knew I could count on you."

She smiled. "Of course. It's almost lunchtime, Jason. How about you go get us both something to eat, okay? Meatloaf for me. Your friend here will be under for a while, so I wouldn't bother."

"Alright." I left the cabin.

On my way, I thought about how I got involved with this.

Piper and I were sparring after breakfast, giving Piper some pointers. Then Percy came up to us, looking shocked.

"Percy? You okay?" I asked.

"I - I don't know." He mumbled.

"Did something happen?" Piper asked, using slight Charmspeak to calm Percy down.

"Nico . . . " He shook his head. "Sorry, Pipes, I can't tell you."

"What happened with Nico?" Piper pressed. She looked panicked, and used full Charmspeak.

Percy's eyes glazed over. "Nico's gay." Me and Piper shared a look.

"And?" Piper pushed.

"Then he shadow traveled away. I couldn't talk to him."

"Okay, thanks." Piper said faintly. Percy focused back on us, and gave as furious looks.

"Guys, that -"

"You check the woods, I got his cabin." I said, then took off. Piper and I parted once out of the building, leaving a flustered Percy behind.

I shook my head. By pure muscle memory, I made it back to the Apollo cabin, where Sunny sat by a healed Nico. She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"When did you say he'll wake up?" I asked, handing her her meatloaf.

"A few hours, maybe. Why?"

"I'll come by before breakfast. I have things to take care of." I tried to give her a smile, but decided to just leave.

I started toward Cabin Three, asking campers on my way where Percy was. They all said they didn't know, so I took that as a sign I was heading in the right direction.

I let myself in, finding Percy laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He jumped when I entered, and stood quickly.

"Hey, wh -" I didn't give him a chance to finish as I slammed him into the wall. "Jason!"

"What did you say to him?" I growled.

"What?"

"What did you say to Nico when you found out?"

"H - He wouldn't let me say anything."

"What were you going to?"

"I was going to say it's okay, but I couldn't say okay." He squirmed slightly.

". . .Unacceptable."

"What?"

"That's what he thought you were going to say. That's what he wouldv'e been raised on." I let go of Percy, backing up. "That's why he. . ." I shook my head.

"That's why he what?" Percy asked, sharply and suddenly. I turned my gaze away. "Jason, did he hurt himself?"

"You don't get to know that." I snapped.

"Where is he?"

". . . The Apollo Cabin." I sighed.

He tried to get past me.

"He's asleep, and will be for a while. You do not have my permission to go."

He pulled his arm away with anger in his eyes. "I don't have to have your permission."

He took off.

Bwahaha! What's next? Review! ~TrampledRose


	5. And I Talk Too Much

**_Well, a big screw you to Guest (Unknown) and guest LoneWolf12._**

**_To Unknown: I have not read BoO yet, as to finish this story first, as to not ruin it for me. But I do have it in my possession, thank you for your concern._**

**_To LoneWolf12: The whole point of FanFiction is so you can put impossible pairings together. So fuck off. I can write all the Perico I want here, because I want to. Go write your Muthafuckin' Reynico as much as you want. Because you have that right, like I have mine._**

**_And to all Haters, please keep to yourself. Some people enjoy my writings, and they are why I still do it. When someone hates, it discourages me. Please play fair._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

And I Talk Too Much

~Nico's P.O.V.~

I blinked my eyes open, staring and the ceiling. I furrowed my brows as I realised it wasn't mine. I searched the walls, seeing them covered in slips of paper, with . . . poems?

"Nico?" Said a soft voice. I smiled slightly. Prehaps I'm still dreaming. "Are you awake?"

"No . . . I don't think so." I mumbled.

"Funny. Please, I need to talk to you." I turned my head to the left, finding the source of the voice I crave.

Then I remember what happened. I jumped up, but before I could continue my escape, Percy jumped on me, pinning me down.

"You can't do this again, Nico. Just calm down." He warned. I looked behind me. No shadow. I looked around the room also, but to no avail. How could one place be so bright?

That's when I remembered I was in the Apollo cabin.

"Percy, get off of me." I warned in return. I had nothing else to threaten him with, helpless as I was, so I tried to glare him off.

"No. It doesn't bother me. Really." His smiled kindly. I started freaking again, and my lip curled.

"It bothers me!" I snapped. Maybe words were nessesary too. He cringed slightly at my sudden burst. My pants started to make a rise, and my cheeks burned.

"Just get off, Percy." I said lowly.

He hesistated under my stare, then looked back intensely. "Not till I say this. Nico, I think you -"

"Shut up!" I snapped loudly. The cabin was vacant, but just in case anyone saw us, I needed to make an excuse. "Someone will hear you."

"Why?" He said loudly. "Why is this such a secret?"

"Percy, be quiet!"

"Why?" His voice raised.

"Get off!" I writhed under him, trying to escape.

"WHY IS IT BAD?" Percy bellowed.

For the first time since I last spoke to Bianca, I broke.

"Because it's wrong!" I shouted, my eyes misting. ". . . It's unacceptable. It's disgusting. It -" At the last second, my voice failed. My tongue swelled as my throat closed in. I could only whisper as a tear fell. "It deserves punishment."

"Punishment?" Percy asked, softly. No longer did he shout; he heard what he wanted to. "They punished you?" He bent over me, his face too close. All sorts of warnings went off in the back of my head.

"Percy, get off." I sniffed, trying to hide the fact I just bawled in front of him.

"Who hurt you?" He said, ignoring me. "Tell me, Nico."

I sighed. "My . . . mom." I shut my eyes. "She was a strict Catholic. It was the biggest sin. Every time I slipped, s-she . . ." I swallowed. "It was decouraged." I finished lamely.

"Nico." Percy sat up, sitting on my lap. I sat up and leaned back, unable to meet his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He pulled back and met my eyes. "But things have changed since then. Nowadays, it's -" I dropped my gaze, unsure. "Hey." He grabbed my chin slightly and made me meet his gaze again. His eyes were so intense, and certain.

"It's _okay_." I stared at him, his eyes bright with the good news. I tried to wrap my mind around this new fanasy. Percy was too close. Since when did that become okay?

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered.

"I know, Nico. It's okay. It really is. This-" He rubbed his hips back and forth. We both gasped, and while he froze up, I closed my eyes. "is . . . okay. . ." I opened them, staring at a suddenly drugged-looking Percy. His eyes were darker then usual. They were half-open, like his mouth. And he was staring at my lips.

"Um, Perc-" He put his hand on my cheek, and leaned forward until our noses touched. My body started. "Percy!" I squeaked.

"Forgive me." He notched our noses, and suddenly a smooth texture pressed against my lips. We were kissing.

We were _kissing_.

I felt harassed, and very awkward. Never, _never_, had done this before. Never been allowed to. Though I wanted to stop, I was curious. I wanted to know.

His jaw shifted, again and again, and it only felt right to mimic the movement. He opened his mouth slightly, and let out a low sound. A mixture between a sigh and a moan. I wasn't sure what to call it, but I liked it.

His hand moved downward, staying in contact with my skin, just barely. Until he reached my collar bone. As he pressed his hand there, he did that thing again with his hips. I let out a quiet moan, trying to part my legs more. Percy smirked. As I turned red again.

Just then, the door burst open. "Percy!" Shouted the intruder. I yelped, shrinking myself down as far as possible. Percy's head whipped back.

"Jason?"

"What are you-" He stopped short as he saw us. "Nico?" I realised he saw me pinned under Percy, flushed and wet-faced. Jason's jaw clenched as his face turned red. He balled his fists and strived over.

"Jason, it isn't what it looks like!" Percy said, raising his hands. Jason didn't seem to care. He grabbed Percy by the collar and yanked him off.

"Jason!" I yelped. He ignored me as he slammed his fist into Percy's cheek. Percy fell back. "Percy!" I shouted. My heart was trying to escape my chest.

I couldn't help myself as I jumped up and grabbed his arm. Jason pulled back and slammed his elbow in my face. I fell back into the bed with a groan. Pain seared through me.

"Nico." Jason breathed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." I grunted. "Battle instincts. I get it."

Percy stood, shaking and clutching his ear. "You did _not_ just hurt him."

"_Percy_." I said, in my most commanding voice. He froze and turned to me. "We need to go."

"Not yet." Jason growled.

"I'll explain later, Jason. But it's fine. Just, stop." I tried to keep my control, but my voice cracked. Jason looked ready, glaring at Percy. So I grabbed Percy's arm and we walked out. Jason didn't follow.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, mainly the heated make-out. Review, please! ~TrampledRose


	6. But I Can Damn Well Argue

**_Well, I'm glad you guys stuck in through that. I didn't mean to make Jason so violent. But I suppose I'll just work with it._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

_But I Can Damn Well Argue._

~Nico's P.O.V.~

I dragged Percy into the shadows, and we were in my cabin.

"Nico, I can't see." After the brightness of the outdoors, the dimness of my cabin did seem much darker than it really was. I flipped the lights on, not helping much, but Percy stopped complaining.

"Percy . . ." I started, now hesitant. "What was that?"

"Me defending you, of course." He said plainly. I stared as he looked at the ground, knowing that wasn't what I was asking. "Alright, fine. Honestly, I don't know."

"Percy, you kissed me. Why?" I was starting to get bitter. "Did you kiss me out of pity? Or to prove your point?"

"No!" He yelped. "I'm not that kind of person." He continued softly. "I'm not sure why I did it. I just . . . something happened, you know . . ." He looked down. Feeling my cheeks heat as I recalled the memory, I told him to continue. "Well, after that, it seemed, like. . . I wanted to."

"No you didn't." I said automaticly. "You're not - you're not like me. Your straight."

"No, Nico, I don't know anymore." He looked at me intensely. I laughed without mirth, only to see he was still staring, as if trying to make me read his mind.

"Percy, you can't be serious." I said, taking a step back.

"I'm not sure. Don't get your hopes up. But please, just . . . don't give up, either." He whispered the last part, and I could barely stand in anger.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You can't - you can't do that to Annabeth. Or me. You just can't." I looked at the ground. "We can pretend that never happened, and move on. I can be over you, and you won't hurt Anna-"

"I don't even like Annabeth!" Percy spuddered. "She's like a sister to me!"

"_What_?" I asked, increduous.

"Everyone expected us to get together. So we did. But I think of her like a close friend. She and I aren't like that."

"Then why don't you stop?" I asked, calming down.

"Because, everyone believes in us. We're the Golden couple."

". . . I don't care if you pick me," I lied. "but you can't keep up the lies forever."

"We were about to tell everyone, actually. This afternoon. But I think I missed it." Percy scratched the back of his head. My anger was pushed out, replaced by such a deep relief I sat on the bed behind me.

"Ow!" Squealed a female voice. Under me, I felt what seemed to be a foot.

"Ah!" Me and Percy said, and suddenly, before I could object, Percy stood in front of me, an arm pushing me back as the other brought out his sword.

"Wait! Stop!" The voice yelped. As my eyes finished adjusting, I saw a scared Hazel on the bed, under blankets. I grabbed Percy's arm as Hazel scolded. "This is _my_ cabin you know." She fanned herself as she sat up.

"How long have you been there?" I gasped, absolutely horrified.

"Um, since before you guys were here. I was just drifting off, too."

My throat stopped working. Luckily, Percy was damn near reading my mind.

"And how much did you hear?" He asked.

"About all of it." She turned to me. "Your gay?"

I gaped at her, mouth opening and closing. _Not her. Not the only other person to accept me._

She smiled at me and got up. Percy put his sword away hesitatently. Hazel wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck lazily. "It's completely okay. And unless you need to talk about anything," - She glared at Percy for a moment - "can I go back to sleep?"

I smiled at her. "Of course, Hazel. Goodnight. We won't bother you." Hazel nodded in gratitude and slipped back under the covers. She curled up into a ball, and I couldn't resist; I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Percy made an 'aww' sound behind me, before I grabbed his arm and led him out of the cabin.

"And what was that?" I asked, looking at him again.

"_That_ was me protecting you." He said, meeting my stare.

"I don't need protection." I guffawed.

"I know." He smiled at me, a shine in his bright eyes that made my heart thump and I had to turn away.

"I - I need to go talk to Jason."

"I'll go with you."

"No." I said a little stronger than I needed to. He flinched. "I mean, no. We don't need him starting anything else." I examined his face to see the bruise forming, then turned away, trying not to pay too close attention to his face.

But then he leaned forward and lightly caressed my cheek. I moved away, breath studdering. "Your cheeks bruising." He stated simply. "Does it hurt?" He reached forward again, and I let him this time.

"No. Well, dully. But it's nothing." I blabbled. He leaned in close, then suddenly his eyes flicked to mine, and his lips parted.

Damn. That look again.

He licked his lips and said, "I'm sorry again." then pushed me back into the ally between my cabin and the next and kissed me. My eyes fluttered shut as his tongue flicked against my lips. I parted my lips, curious, and let him taste me. I moaned quietly as he roamed, his hands on either side of me. A curious heat built as he pressed against me.

Then things were starting to stir again, so I pushed him away.

"I should talk to Jason." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He asked lowly. My eyes darted to him. He looked guilty. "Take advanage of you?"

"No, Percy. I just . . . I don't want to confuse you. Just . . . think, okay?"

With that, I walked away.

I found Jason in the training arena, his training dummy torn and pierced. I didn't ask questions as a approached. He gave me one look before lowering his eyes, then throwing a spear at the dummy. I watched as it went throught the head with perfect precision.

"I'm sorry, again. About your face." Jason said, flexing his shoulders.

"I've totally forgotten about that." I shrugged it off. "Can I explain now? Unless you're too busy."

"Not really." He gave me his full attention, squaring his shoulders, yet relaxing at the same time, somehow.

I explained everything, starting from when I woke up, to in the alley, leaving out any details he didn't need to know.

He nodded. "So, I do need to beat him up for you then?" Jason grunted. I felt the corner of my mouth tug upward.

"No, I think when it comes to it, I'd like to do it myself." He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "But I suppose it's not my move right now."

"That's not fair to you." Jason said, glaring at the ground. "He should have stopped it or started it then. He can't drag you on like that."

"He's not. And he and Annabeth aren't actually a thing, so he's not hurting her, either."

"But you don't really care about that, do you?" He gave me a calculating look, as if he could see the disappointment radiating off of me.

"I suppose not." I gave him a slight grin.

He didn't return it as he kicked the gravel under him. "Prehaps he's not hurting you by dragging you on. But he's giving you hope. And that's going to hurt worse." He looked me in the eyes, still as a statue. "And I know you. You'll break." He returned his glare to the ground. "And I'll have to pick up the pieces again."

Anger sparked in the pit of my stomach. "I never said you had to. You can waste your time with that by yourself. And you know nothing about me."

"I know your biggest secret." He said, casually. I refrained from flinching; prehaps I said the wrong thing.

I looked down at the ground. "Whatever. Just don't concern yourself with me. You have other people to care about."

"Of course I 'concern' myself with you." Jason scowled. "You're as much as my friend as the others. I don't want to see you hurt."

"That's not what you said just now." I said darkly. "You said you don't wanna have to help me again." I shook my head slightly, anger flaring.

He opened his mouth to protest, taking a step from and scruching his eyebrows, but I backed up into the shadows, letting them hug me and take me away.

I almost didn't even care that I wasn't sure where I was going.

Cliffy! Prehaps he'll go to the woods, or maybe he'll end up in Percy's cabin? Review to find out ;) ~TrampledRose


	7. And I Fight Best With A Sword

**_Hope you don't got too angry at me for this. I also don't see why you would. Hmm._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

And I Fight Best With A Sword

~Nico's P.O.V.~

Maybe spontaneous shadow-travel isn't the best thing to do when you get angry.

I often walk in the woods, but this part was unfamiliar. The trees were thicker, including the leaves, making it darker. Though it should still be afternoon. It was silent, which was good, but I had no idea which direction would get me back to camp.

I closed my eyes and focused on that one question: Which way is camp?

Goosebumps raised on my arms as the shadows streched toward me. They started murmuring to me, and I furrowed my eyebrows and tried harder. Slowly, a voice behind me, the East shadow, spoke up.

_This way. This way to Camp Half-Blood._ I smiled and started to tune out. But I as I turned, the Southeast shadow raised it's voice.

_Danger. Danger approaches. Turn away quickly._ I swallowed hard. I tuned them out entirely, unsure of what to do. Maybe if I go Northeast, then I can-

_Snap_. I reached for my sword, then cursed under my breath. I had left it in my cabin. I waited as the monster revealed itself: a Hellhound. It's head was bowed, but it's eyes shone, and it's lips were curled. I stared, uneasy.

_"I have a message from your father."_ I heard the words ringing in my head. The Hellhounds mouth stayed unmoving, so I assumed ony I could hear it. "_It is urgent. But I refuse to obey him. He is being unreasonable."_

I swallowed. "May I know the subject?"

"_It is how your Father feels about your sexuality_." The Hellhound snarled, snapping his jaw. It's eyes gleamed, and stared me down. I decided to stop staring it in the eye.

"How can I get this message from you?" I asked.

"_It is written, and tied around my neck." _I glanced up to see that there was indeed a scroll, tied with string around the beast. "_If you decline the message, I will be on my way. If you try to take it, you will be my target._"

"Why? Why do you not want to give me the scroll?"

It barked. "_Because I disagree with him. Hades' choice is foolish. I refuse to carry it out."_ It gave me a deadly glare. _"Make your decision, son of Hades._"

I was determined to get that note. But I needed to find out how.

I slowly took a step forward, head bowed. The monster stared at me. I reached forward, slowly, cautiously. The Hellhound snarled. I swallowed, and continued to reach. When I came within snapping distance, I stopped. The large dog was giving me a furious look. I reached forward one more inch.

The beast barked, and snapped at my hand.

"Ah!" I stumbled back. The Hellhound sprang on me, knocking me down. My head skimmed the side of a tree before hitting the ground hard. The shock of pain slowed my reaction, and when I looked up, the hound was bringing it's teeth down. I shut my eyes quickly. Suddenly it yelped and jumped off.

"Get away from him!" Yelped a voice. The Hellhounds footsteps became quieter as the owner of the voice came toward me.

Of course, it was Percy. He had a stick in his head, which he dropped as he neared.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping me sit up.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I looked him up an down, silently making sure he wasn't hurt. He placed his hand on the back of my head, which caused me to bolt forward.

"Sorry." He moved his hand down to the back of my neck. Well, all three of him did. My head was spinning, and Percy was now triplets. Not that I complained. It just made it harder to focus. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I hit my head, but I'm fine." His eyes widened slightly.

"Nico, do you see more than than one of me?" I didn't answer. "C'mon, Nico. I'll help you up. There's a stream not far from here. We'll patch you up and go back to camp."

I didn't argue as he helped me up. I had a harder time standing by myself than I figured. I leaned on Percy more and more the farther we got, but he didn't complain.

When we got to the water source, Percy sat me on a stone, and laid me back. I felt helpless, though I knew I could move. But I let him help me. My head slowly immersed in the water, and though I didn't like it, I didn't resist. Percy placed his hand in the water next to me, and I felt the water follow his hand as he moved it to my wound. Before it became uncomfortable, he stopped and slowly helped me sit up.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He smiled at me.

"Let's get back to camp now, hm?"

"Yeah."

We walked in awkward silence toward the direction I could only assume was East.

Review. ~TrampledRose


	8. And The Lessons Can Wait

_**I know you all are curious about the scroll, and I am dying to tell you. So sit back and see!**_

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_I Can't Swim_

And The Lessons Can Wait

~Nico's P.O.V.~

When we got to camp, we snuck over to my cabin, as not to be questioned. I collapsed on my bed, still slightly dizzy. Percy sat beside me. Hazel was not present.

"Nico, can I ask you something?" Percy said suddenly.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Please?" I felt him lean toward me a little.

"Fine." I sighed.

"What did that Hellhound want?"

I opened my eyes and met his. He bit his lip, unsure.

"It had a message for me. It didn't want to give it to me and said it would hurt me if I tried to read it. And . . . I really needed that scroll . . ." My throat tightened at the thought of what the scroll couldv'e said. I shut my eyes, hoping to calm down.

"A scroll? You mean this?"

My eyes snapped open to se a crushed scroll being held out to me. I bolted up and took it gingerly, afraid it would disappear.

"How did you -?"

"I saw it fall off the Hellhounds neck. Sorry it's a little crushed . . ."

I hugged onto him, making him freeze up. "Thank you."

He relaxed and put his hand on my head. "No problem, Nico."

I pulled back and we smiled at each other. The atmosphere was comfortable, and his posture was as relaxed. Slowly I leaned in, letting my eyelods drop, but not fast enough to miss him doing the same.

The shocked jerked me out of my silly action and I went backward.

"You should go." I said, seemingly random. "I mean, go relax. Cool down from all that, right?" I scrathed the back of my head, looking away as his eyes burned.

". . . Yeah. I've got a lot of thinking, right?" He laughed nervously, but his words alone twisted my stomach. "See you, Nico."

"Bye." He closed the door behind him.

I waited a minute for my heart to calm down, then opened the scroll with shaking hands.

Nico-

I have been watching you, and have noticed many things about you I never knew. I have first noticed you get great pleasure in hurting yourself. Second, your sexuality. Third, that you cannot swim. Forth, that you have planted your heart at Percy Jackson. And lastly, what Maria did to you.

I have written to you about all of these things, and have trusted my head Hellhound to deliver it.

About you hurting yourself - There are many more productive ways to get rid of emotions. Please do not make this a habit.

About you sexuality - I understand. I am Greek, Nico, and I am not ashamed to say I have also sung that way before.

About your lack of swimming abilities - I apologize for not getting the chance to teach you. I could have prevented that moment.

About Percy Jackson - I hate him very much. Not just for his stubborness, and his attitude, and stupidity, but for his obliviousness. I wished you to have fallen for a better Demigod, but alas, I know love, and I know you do not get to choose where it blooms. Thus, I am not upset, and I am willing to refrain from killing him if your relationship escalades.

About Maria - I also apologize for not seeing that in her, and for not being there to prevent it as well I hope you forgive me for that.

With nothing else to say, my son, it's essential that you understand that you are you, and you are you because of me.

-Hades

Various emotions coursed though me, none of which I could pick out.

I set the scroll down and laid back, many knots in my stomach coming undone. I fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Small but purposefully so chapter. Review! ~TrampledRose


	9. And I Think I Look Fine

**_Isn't much to do other than do a extending time-skip. But those things are boring, and mainly for writers-block. Thus, I will do this. Please don't hate me! Love me instead._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

And I Think I Look Fine

~Nico's P.O.V.~

When I woke up, it was Thursday, and eight. I had slept fourteen hours. Scoffing at myself, I sat up, placing a hand down to steady me. I heard a dull crunch, and realized I was crushing the scroll. I panicked - had Hazel saw it? Would she be jealous he wrote to me, and not her?

I rolled it up and re-tied it, placing it in my chest at the foot of my bed. My heart lighter, I decided to go visit Jason. If I could possibly be this trouble-free, than maybe I'll push it, slightly. Just this once.

I noticed my bruise was gone. Percy mustv'e healed it when he healed my head. I walked out of my cabin, and of course, noboby dared to meet my eyes. Again, I didn't let it bother me. I set toward Cabin One.

When I went up to knock, Piper came out. I stumbled back as she gasped.

"Sorry! I didn't relize. . ." She trailed off. "I wouldn't go in there yet, Nico. He's still cooling down from yesterday."

I stared at her for a second, before nodding. _Don't push it._ I thought.

"So, what are you doing today?" She asked, trying to strike up small talk.

"Um. . . I don't know. Probably go back to my cabin for the majority of the day. Why?"

"No reason." She sighed. "I just don't know either. Me and the other guys from my cabin are looking for a new project. And I thought, well . . . we could, maybe, see what your plans were?"

"Why?" I asked wearily. "Do you guys wanna mess with my love life? Believe me, I really don't need the help."

"Well, no, we were thinking more of a make-over." She said, loooking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Am I too ugly for your liking?" I sneered.

She sighed impatiently. "Are you always this negitive?" I shrugged, now defensive. "I think you look fine. It's just, you are so pale, and you don't eat much. It makes you look, well, like a corpse."

"Go figure." I deadpanned.

"I mean, just a one time thing. Just to give us something to work on. We also wanted to do Annabeth, but, she's kinda busy with Percy all the time. They look worried, so I've let them be. So, c'mon, just to say we did. In fact, you've been on Alex's to do list for quite a while."

"Piper . . ." I said, unsure.

"Please? And it might help some people open up to you. Not only will you look approachable, but my crew will see you mean no harm." She gave me a slight smile.

". . . Fine. But only this o-"

"Yay!" She squealed and grabbed unto my arm. I refrained from pulling away, or saying something foul. She practically dragged me to her cabin.

This was going to be a long day.

Piper burst the door open, and all eyes turned to us. I examined the room: all I could see were dressers, closet doors, primped beds, posters, beautiful people, and more posters. So many _posters_.

"Guys, guess what we're doing today?" Piper said, barely containing her excitement, and shaking my arm slightly.

A few faces dropped; a few looked interested; one squealed; two turned their back; one peaked over her shoulder.

The one who squealed skipped over to me. She had red hair, bright eyes, and distint freckles. "Hi, Nico! My, have we so much in store for you! This will be a day you will never forget." She squealed again, and I strugged not to cover my ears. "I'm Alex, kay? Don't wear it out." She winked at me, then turned to the others. I heard Piper close the door, pushing me in slightly.

"If you're joining us with this one," Piper said. "then line up! If not, we'll try not to bother you."

I watched as five campers, plus Alex, lined against the only wall without anything against it. except a rod meant to hang things, and posters. The rest slowly made their way out. I turned back to the interested, and caught a few details from various campers: two boys, three girls, one boy brunette, one girl blonde, one girl pink-headed, two colored.

Piper stood beside me. She referred to the kids left to right. "That's Daniel," The brunatte nodded. "Alex, Samantha, Julian, Fern, and Ashley." I nodded, the names mixing together.

"Nice, Piper. Picking out the most. . . time-consuming subjects lately, hmm?" Said a girl from behind me. Instead of turning around, I went to retort, but Piper beat me to it.

"Shut your mouth and leave." She said with forceful Charmspeak. The girls mouth snapped shut and she walked out.

Alex giggled. "Don't mind Drew, she's such a stick in the mud."

"It's fine." I said simply.

"Alright, then." Piper said, clapping her hands. I flinched back, but only one noticed. Julian, or something? He stared at me with an interest that made me want to hide. "We'll start with his clothes. To Daniel's closet!" Piper pulled me to a seat near the other side of the room. The brunette boy whined something as they piled into the walked in closet.

"Any preferrations?" Asked the colored girl, turning to me. I have her a squinting look until she took a step back. Then I answered.

"The darker colors. Mainly black."

"Kay." She turned away. "Dark! Mainly black!" She called.

"Crap." Muttered Alex.

"Yes." Whooped Daniel.

"We'll have better luck in Julian's closet." Piper said, opening the door. They all rushed out and piled into another door. I watched as the pink-heared girl lagged behind and walked over to me. I tried to glare her away, but she approached without any hesitation. She stood there for a while, squinting back at me.

She had piercings through her lip and eyebrow, and her hair was spiky and short. She dressed in red and black, and had blue eyes. She was tall, and rather lean. She looked threatening, but still she managed to look pretty good.

Eventually, she leaned forward, about four inches away from my face.

"Wha-"

"Shh." She said, putting her hands on my cheekbones. I tried to jerk back, but she held me steady. Her eyes roamed my face for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she backed away. She shouted to the others.

"Go for punk. Shredded, minimum of studs and chains, some skulls. Julian, you know the works."

"Kay!" Replied everyone all at once. "Got it, Fern!" Said a throaty voice I assumed was Julian. The girl - Fern - went into another door and came out a short while afterward with a few hangers, heavy with leather. Not long after that, the others flooded out, each carrying at least two things.

Piper had them line up the clothing and compliments: Shirts, then jackets, pants, scarfs, shoes. They then handed me one combination, after much debation. I stood there, staring one girl down with blonde hair. Her eyes dropped to the floor, then she left the cabin.

"Okay, Samantha's out." Piper said slowly. "Nico, go change in Julian's closet. Knock when you're done."

I unwillingly went to the cracked door and started undressing. When all was finished, I knocked quietly on the door. It flew open and everyone checked me out.

"Perfect!" Alex squealed. "Does it get much better than that?"

"I think not." Said Ashley, shaking her head, staring.

"Alright, guys, next!" Piper said loudly. They all dispersed, running around. Except Julian. He still looked at me for a short time. I glared at him, but like Fern, he wasn't bothered. Then he hummed at went off. "Nico, go sit back down!" Piper called toward me. I sat, tired already.

Eventually, they all crowded around me, placing all idems gathered in their arms on a nearby table. They all started talking at once.

"Guys! Here's the deal." Piper said, taming the roar of voices. "One person at a time tries one thing, then we move on. Everyone gets a turn, and we'll stop when we're satisfied. Kay?"

"Kay!" They all replied. They took a few steps back.

"Fern, you first." Fern walked forward and touched my ears.

"You willing to try gages?" She asked, eyes shining.

"No." I deadpanned. She opened her mouth to retort, but Piper shouted, "Alex, go ahead."

She rushed past Fern, and grabbed a bottle of almost white liquid, and started smearing a little under my cheekbone.

"Gotta hide these shadows. Mainly this bruise, but whatevs." I waited it out, slightly pissed at all the smearing. She smiled as she backed away.

"Ashley." Piper nodded. The colored girl moved forward with a pink powder.

"You covered up the only color in his face." She tutted, adding additional stuff to my cheeks. I sighed, close to leaving.

"I'll go next." Piper said, and moved forward with a hairbrush. I hissed slightly under my breath as she ran it through. "I hope you're enjoying this, at least a little?"

"Better than nothing, I suppose." I said, not even bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Julian." Piper said, finished.

He boy stalked forward slowly, and I tried not to glare. The boy was dark, with black hair tied back in a bun, high cheekbones, and wide, dark eyes. He dressed himself in black, mainly, with a few bright colors. A blue scarf and bracelets. He was only a little taller than me, but he was definity older.

When he was close enough to work on me, he gave me a curious look. I crossed my legs, trying not to squirm.

"You look good in my shirt." He said quietly, face friendly but unreadable. I felt my face heat as he put his hand in my hair. He moved behind me and pulled my hair back gently. He tugged and twisted, than stook back in front of me. A few of the others gawked, and Alex gasped.

"Oh, _yes_." She said. "And I thought his hair was hot _down_."

"What did you do, exactly?" I asked Julian.

"I put your hair up." He shrugged. "Your face looks better when you can see it."

My cheeks heated again. Why was he saying these things?

"You wouldv'e thought that his face was too thin, but _damn_." Fern said.

"Are you done yet?" I asked harshly. They all exchanged looks.

"Daniel didn't get his turn." Piper said.

"I wouldn't change a thing." Said the boy breathlessly.

"So, yeah, I guess you're done." Said Fern.

"Great. Now take it off." They all gasped.

"No!" Alex whined.

"Time for him to see this new him." Julian said, nodding. Ashley got a full-body mirror, and I stood, daring to look over. I did a double take.

I wore black skinny jeans, with open knees, and a few studs on my theighs; and black t-shirt; a tight black leather jacket. My face, though still the same, looked more lively,and less unhealthy. My hair pulled back was a great touch, but my bangs fell back in my face. Somehow, it looked nice.

I still radiated darkness, but, in a more seductive way.

"Shall we go show you off?" Daniel asked.

"Do I have to?" I asked, still checking myself out.

"Please?" Piper asked, jutting out her bottom lip.

I sighed, irritated. "Fine."


	10. And This Is My First Capture The Flag

**_Back! Hopefully with something good to say. . . So, guys, I am REALLY grounded, so updates are slower. Plus, needless to say, the holidays. . . The good news is, I'm finally diging into BoO, so I'll soon find out what Solangelo's all about! And I'll see if I approve. It already sounds bad. Like, Rick was just making a new charactor at the last minute, so we don't start an uprising. Bleh._**

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_I Can't Swim_

And This Is My First Capture The Flag

~Nico's P.O.V.~

It was Friday night. That never meant much to me, but apearently, you're crazy if you don't love Friday at Camp Half-Blood.

"_What_?" Piper asked. "You're not excited about Capture The Flag?"

"Well, I've heard of them, but I've never been in one. So I can't say that I am." I shrugged.

Yesterday was when she dressed me up so much, and though I did feel kind-of better about myself, I was also glad it was over. Everyone kept gawking at me. I had never though before to put my hair up, but when Julian took it down, he told me to keep the ponytail holder. '_You might want it again later. And if not, then it's a momento.'_ He had told me.

Piper shook her head. "If I'm not mistaken, the Ares cabin and the Nike cabin currently hold the flag. You should totally join in tonight."

"I think you should just be satisfied with the make-over." I rolled my eyes.

Before I could think, Piper swung a fist at me. I froze up as she stopped, an inch away from my head. She lowered her hand, a smug expression.

"And _I_ think your reflexes can use a little training. Go to the Game tonight." She smiled, then left me on the dirt paths that wove through the camp.

Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Percy. When I turned to look, I saw he was talking to Annabeth. My breath stopped as I watched. They seemed friendly, but not that much more than that.

If I didn't know they were dating, I'd think that they were just close. If I didn't know they were faking, I'd say they were having troubles.

When the time came around for Capture The Flag, I felt unprepared. But having been there already, with no one letting me walk away, in fear I wouldn't come back, I couldn't go get myself ready. I had my sword, and I guess Piper thought that was enough.

Chiron trotted up, making himself known from the crowds. His eyes were stern, though he smiled excitedly.

"All of you campers should already knoiw the rules, but, as some of you still ignore them, I shall go over them again. The rules for Capture The Flag: The entire forest is fair game; The creek is the boudary line; The flags must be easy to see, and can have no more than two guards: Said guards must stand at least ten yards from the flag; Captured prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound or gagged; No killing or maiming: Failure to follow that rule results in desert loss for a week; All magic items are permitted; And lastly, all campers without injuries are required to play. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted, ready to go.

"Alright, then. Ares' cabin and Nike's cabin have the flags, thus they are the team captains. Let the cabin leaders come up and pick your teams!"

I can honestly say, I didn't pay that much attention after that. I knew Nike's picked first, and Nemisis', Poseidon's, and Zeus' cabin were there.

Hades' cabin was one of the last to be chosen. We also ended up on Nike's team.

We all put on red helmet's, as well as other battle armor pieces. I grabbed my sword and put on me most wicked face; hopefully that will leave me enemies cowering.

When Chiron blew the whistle, and the flag was posted and guarded, I went forward with my team, both bored and excited.

When we met at the creek with the other team, I hung back. I looked around, knowing there was no way that fighting head on would be productive. I went straight through a shadow, and appeared only fifty yards from the flag. The guards didn't see me, which was good. I stayed close to the shadows and waited.

I was there a good ten minutes at least before there was a nearby snapping twig. The guards immediately went toward it, and as soon as they had past me, I ran forward. I sprinted, watching as the flag came closer. I was maybe fife yards away, when suddenly-

_SLAM_.

A slender yet firm body collided with my own, knocking me to the side. I grunted as the impact knocked the air from my lungs. The other body rolled off of me and stood, and when I looked, it was Julian, wearing a blue helmet. He seemed surprised when our eyes met.

"Nico. I am sorry. I didn't realize it was you." He offered a hand, and I took it warily. He looked around to the guards, who were stumbling over each other in the other direction. "This puts me in a tricky position. . ." He looked me over, and I tensed, battle-ready. "I won't harm you. But you can't have the flag. So, that leaves you to be my prisoner." He purred the last part. I took a wary step back.

"But, gods, Julian. It's _right there_. Can't I just push you over and grab it real fast?" I found myself jutting out my lip, and widening my eyes. He stared at me in amusement.

"Afraid not, Nico. Please drop your sword." He held up his weapon, and I sighed.

As soon as I dropped it, Jason came bursting out of the woods, suddenly using his _pilum_ to disarm Julian.

"Haha!" He laughed, and I smirked a little.

"Sorry Julian. Maybe another time?" I started to the flag, but then Percy came out of the woods.

"I'm sorry, _you're_ Julian?" He said, a flask strapped to his side. He looked rather irritated.

"Yes, I am." He answered causiously.

"Hm. You know how to make a guy look sexy, huh?" He asked, hostility underlining his tone.

Suddenly, Julian grinned. "Yes, he did look rather ravishing in my shirt, wouldn't you say?"

Percy's cheeks reddened and his nostrils flared. "Quite."

Jason looked confused. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure." I answered.

The two had a staredown for a few moments, before Julian said, "I was just about to take him as my prisoner. Would you two like to join him? It was going to be a rather private affair, but that can wait, I suppose." He drawled out.

Percy bared his teeth. "You weren't gonna force yourself on Nico, were you?"

"Of course not. He would totally have liked it, right, Nico?"

My face was flustered. "J-Julian-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Jason took a step forward, looking angry. "I'm not liking this conversation. No one was about to have a private moment with Nico." They were all too close to each other for my liking. I swallowed hard, thinking of something I could say that would get their attention.

"Nico isn't for sale." Percy said through clenched teeth. "He's not on the market."

Julian raised both eyebrows. "And who said you could have him?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I really think that's Nico's choice, Percy."

They all started talking at once. I screwed my eyes shut.

"Take me!" I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me in surprise. "I mean," I sighed. "Jason, thanks and all, but back off. You are _too_ protective. Julian, I don't like you that way. At all. And Percy, you never answered me, thus we are not dating, thus you are really pushing it too." All of them looked down, various emotions on their face.

"With that being said. . ." I suddenly took off the other direction, and seized the flag. The horn was blown. "I'm outta here." I called to the others, storming off.


	11. And I'm Too Pissed To Try

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_I Can't Swim_

And I'm Too Pissed To Try

~Nico's P.O.V.~

For two days after the Capture The Flag, I was congratulated by everyone. Hazel insisted we keep the flag where others can see it, so I put it outside. Also for that time frame, Percy and Jason have avoided me. Percy also broke up with Annabeth officially. The whole camp was shocked. Except me.

Finally, on the third day, I bumped into Julian on the way to breakfast.

"Nico, there you are." He said in a low voice. I scowled and went to move away. Julian blocked my path. "I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say." I deadpanned, pushing past him.

"Nico, _please_." He put his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off and turned around. "Not here. Not now." I continued toward my table.

He didn't disturb me again till after breakfast, where he met me at my cabin door.

"How about here?" He said, staring me in the eye.

I stopped in my tracks, weary. After the events during the game, I didn't feel like being alone with him. I started fidgetting with my hands.

He rolled his eyes. "Not in the cabin, then. Out here." He proceeded to make himself comfortable, sitting and leaning on the railing. I found I had no other choice then to hear him out.

He began. "I'll admit, Nico, you are good looking, and yes, I am gay," I flinched slightly at the word. "but I don't have that sort of interest for you."

"Mm-hmm. so then what was that stunt you pulled at the Game? And what you said during the make-over?"

"I saw you flinch. I figured you either weren't used to body contact, or you didn't like it."

"Both." I mumbled.

"So I tried to verbally support you, for doing all that for my friends. And the Game, I was just going to put you in the jail. I had no intention to come onto you. But when your protective friends jumped in, I thought I'd have a bit of fun." He gave me a mischeivious smirk, then wiped it away. "But I realized I had messed with your feelings, as well, to which I also had no intention. I didn't realize you and those boys already had a lot of drama without me."

I blushed. "And how much drama do you think is going on?"

Julian's eyes gleamed, and he leaned forward. "Well, I was thinking about it, and I came up with this; Jason is your ex-lover, who you had to break it off with, due to the fact that he liked it too rough, and it was mutual, of course, but he was always very protective of you. Then, maybe, you met Percy after all that, or you then started to realize you had feelings for the son of Poseidon, who had secretly lusted for you since he met you, and when he finally worked up the courage to confront you, you became nervous and accepted, so he dumped his girlfriend, but Jason is still trying to protect you and loves you, so he is acting like a wedge, keeping you apart in hopes you go back to him. Right?"

All color had drained from my face, and I was utterly horrified. "Dear _gods_. _No_."

"Oh." Julian looked down. "Well, then, that's all I got."

". . . At least I know where you get your dramatic flare from." I said shakily, to which he smiled.

"Hmm." He agreed. "So, can you tell me, to satisfy my curiousity?"

"Well, it _is_ really complicated, but in a nutshell . . ." I gave a sixty second recap, to which he nodded.

"Okay. That's not what I had in mind."

"Obviously. And me and Jason, well, we aren't attracted to each other." I said, brushing that option off.

"Alright." He started to stand up, then hesitated. "So, no hard feelings?"

"No, Julian. We're good."

"And you'll keep me updated, right? We can be gay-friends."

"What?"

"Gay-friends. If you need to talk about something involving your sexuality, you can always come to me, and vice versa."

"O-okay."

He smiled and stood. "Alright then. Till next time, Nico di Angelo." And he walked off.

Then another demigod came over to me.


	12. But I Do Enjoy Being With You

**_Well, what started as a one shot, turned into a thirteen chapter story. I really should tame my imagination. So, gimme a review concerning Julian. I enjoy him, and I am thinking of making him my signature. Like, signature OC. And he is actually based on a real person. Appearance the same, his real name was something like Frank. NOT sexy, for the personality I planned, right?_**

**_Yes, one more thing. There will be no sex ending for this story, but I am writing two other Perico and a Perjasco (Percy Jason and Nico) that will be under the M category for the plots/later chapters. And, all the stories I plan to start, or am currently working on are on my profile. So if you want to see more about these, check me out. Teehee._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

But I Do Enjoy Being With You

~Nico's P.O.V.~

Percy came closer, shooting a glare over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Percy." I said, trying to act casual.

"Hey. . ." He turned back to me and smiled. "So, um, I. . . made up my mind."

"Oh." My heart sped up. "And what did you-" He cut my off by grabbing my face and kissing me.

After a minute, he pulled away. "I choose you."

"Okay." I said dazingly.

"And don't worry. Me and Annabeth are publicly over."

I smiled. "About time."

"Yep." Said a new voice. Hazel came out from behind me. "About time. Now you just gotta know how to swim."

Percy laughed as I blushed. "In good time."


End file.
